


Мир тишины

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: днажды после самой большой катастрофы в истории человечества Фрэнк Касл встречает на улице юную девушку с остановившимся взглядом и не может пройти мимо.





	Мир тишины

**Author's Note:**

> смерть Вижна за кадром

«Тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться. Это поможет жить дальше», — говорил Кёртис.

Фрэнк нервно ухмыляется, возвращаясь домой, в почти разрушенную обшарпанную квартиру. Сейчас, когда половина населения просто исчезла, таких заброшенных местечек полно, да и работа, где не смотрят на твоё прошлое, теперь везде найдётся. Даже если нужно прокормить двоих людей.

В квартире, как всегда, чисто и прибрано, насколько это вообще возможно. Ванда сидит за кухонным столом, попивая обжигающий чай из фарфоровой кружки с отколотым краешком, и смотрит в окно. Многочисленные кольца на её руках бликуют в свете закатного солнца тем же кроваво-винным, что и её волосы. На столе медленно остывает поздний ужин. Сама не ела: ждала. Или просто не смогла, слишком уж тошнит от токсикоза.

Фрэнк здоровается, моет руки, заваривает себе кофе и садится за стол. Ванда даже не оборачивается, просто смотрит в окно и потягивает чай, безучастная, как всегда. Фрэнк нашел её уже такой потерянной и не понимающей, что происходит, когда она сидела на обочине одной из улиц Адской кухни, смотря в никуда. Он не спрашивал, откуда Ванда и что произошло, а она не хотела вспоминать. Между ними замерла тишина, которую не хотелось нарушать. Фрэнк сначала уступил ей свою комнату, а потом и вовсе подыскал новое жилье, достаточно приличное для беременной девушки. Об отце будущих детей она говорила лишь «моя любовь», больше ничего не упоминая, и почти каждую ночь плакала в подушку. Фрэнку снились кошмары, он почти не спал, поэтому просто сидел и гладил её по волосам, как малого ребёнка. А наутро всё повторялось по рутинному сценарию. Ванда вручала список необходимых (только остро, без чего совсем нельзя) вещей, Фрэнк шел на работу и старался всё достать. Их попытка утонуть в рутине была побегом от ужасов прошлого. И не было ничего, способного вторгнуться в этот мирок.

Несколько месяцев прошли почти спокойно. Ванде стало тяжеловато передвигаться с таким животом, зато она стала улыбаться и говорить. Понемногу, но и этого было довольно. Главное, что их стали отпускать призраки прошлого.

Когда Ванда пожаловалась, что постоянно мёрзнет, Фрэнк добыл шаль, и теперь девушка выглядела, как настоящая цыганка. Прекрасная юная девушка. Возможно, малышка Лиза могла бы быть такой же. Милой, доброй, чистой, несмотря на все ужасы.

Фрэнку почти перестали сниться кошмары. Он просто проваливается в ледяную бездну без сновидений.

— Он хотел, чтобы у нас были близнецы. Два мальчика. Один — в моего брата, другой — в меня, — произносит Ванда однажды за утренним чаем, нежно поглаживая округлившийся живот. — А назвали бы их Томас и Уильям. Но не вышло... — в её безучастности впервые пробивается грусть.

— Клэр говорит, что она не акушерка, конечно, но у твоих детей вполне есть шанс родиться здоровыми, — скупо улыбается Фрэнк.

— А если это будут девочки? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ванда, поворачиваясь к нему.

Фрэнк усмехается.

— Значит будут Вильгеминой и Тильдой. Велика проблема.

Маленькую светлую кухню наполняет звонкий и нежный, словно весенний колокольчик, смех.

 

Роды были нелёгкими. Фрэнк давно не молился, но в этот раз вспомнил полузабытые слова, чтобы попросить за жизни этих детей, которые не заслужили ужасной участи. Всех троих, начиная с Ванды.

Мальчики растут быстро, набирают силу вместе с восстающей из пепла Землей. Томми быстро бегает, сверкает белобрысыми патлами, тараторит и лезет обниматься с любимым дедушкой. Билли всегда остаётся тихим и задумчивым. Он не делится своими переживаниями, не хочет беспокоить и старается во всём помогать матери. У Ванды темно-каштановые волосы с ранней сединой, покрытые траурным платком. Скорбь её по ушедшему любимому светла и легка, не лежит больше на сердце тяжёлым грузом, отравляя жизнь. У них небольшой домик с белым забором и пёс. Супергерои с романтикой масок и плащей остались далеко позади и напоминают только старыми ноющими шрамами да новостями иногда. Но и те Фрэнк или Ванда всегда переключают. Их устраивает нынешняя спокойная жизнь. Всегда найдётся кому спасти планету, а вот семья у странных маленьких мальчиков бывает нечасто. Их мир надо защищать и беречь. Только их.

Однажды на просторное белое крыльцо поднимается парень в высокотехнологичной броне и дважды стучит в дверь. В его костюме звучит голос давно уничтоженного андроида, заменившего тут ИИ.

— Мне нужны Уильям и Томас Кастильоне, — говорит парень из далёкого будущего открывшему дверь Фрэнку.

И тихий мир рушится на сотню маленьких осколков, чтобы больше никогда не собраться вновь.


End file.
